remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mobius (future version)
There is an alternate reality version of Mobius that is present in the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(comic_series) Sonic comics] by Archie. Nicole and Dr. Eggman are both natives of this zone, and traveled from the future of this zone to the present of Mobius Prime. In this zone, Dr. Eggman - then known as Dr. Robotnik - underwent Roboticization in a last ditch effort to defeat the Freedom Fighters, but was defeated and believed destroyed. The zone enjoyed many years of peace after the defeat of Robo-Robotnik, but events took a tragic turn for the worse when Robo-Robotnik managed to come back and bombard the planet with atomic weapons, killing the Royal Family and achieving complete victory. History Robotnik's Defeat The history of this Mobius proceeded in similar fashion to that of Mobius Prime, up until a particularly fierce battle between its Dr. Robotnik and the Freedom Fighters. Losing the battle, Robotnik desperately subjected himself to Roboticization in a last-ditch effort to defeat his enemies. The Freedom Fighters prevailed, however, and Robotnik was forced to upload his computerized consciousness into an unfinished space station in order to escape. Although the war was won, the heroes had suffered casualties as well, as the original Nicole was destroyed during the battle for Robotropolis.(StH: #22, #75, #108, IYF) Period of Peace With Robotnik's consciousness stranded in orbit and everyone believing him to be dead, Mobius entered a new period of peace and prosperity. Sonic the Hedgehog and Sallymarried and had two children, Manik and Sonia. At their request, Rotor constructed a newNicole, based on the version destroyed in the final battle with Robotnik. They then sent the computer to Mobius Prime to serve as a companion for that dimension's Sally Acorn, making sure that no data on their own past would be available to those Freedom Fighters. The Freedom Fighters were also blessed with the restoration of Maximillian Acorn, their former king, and the De-Roboticization of their world's Bunnie Rabbot (StH: #119, IYF) Encounter with Robotnik Prime Years later, King Sonic and Queen Sally had a chance-encounter with Robotnik Prime when he was inadvertently transported to that zone by his renegade creation E.V.E.. Robotnik Prime was quickly transported to Robo-Robotnik's space station, leaving King Sonic to assume what they had witnessed was just a freak of nature. With Robotnik Prime brought aboard his space station, Robo-Robotnik informed his prime-zone counterpart of his history and explained he would inevitably shut down once the space station ran out of power. Robotnik Prime managed to convince him to not give up and transport him back to Mobius Prime. This chance encounter between the two Robotniks proved to be a critical turning point for the universe. (StH: #22) Robo-Robotnik's Victory While transporting Robotnik Prime home, Robo-Robotnik probed his memory to learn about the fate of the Giant Borg, including the fact that a piece of it was now located in his zone. With this knowledge, Robo-Robotnik managed to locate the piece of the Giant Borg in his universe and build a new body for himself out of it. Following this, he bombarded Mobotropolis with atomic weapons, wiping out the royal family and all of his opposition. Following the demise of his mortal enemies, Robo-Robotnik discovered that Robotnik Prime had been killed. He then transported himself to Mobius Prime to "fill the void" in both his life and Sonic's, leaving his native reality's Mobotropolis behind in ruins. (StH: #22, #75,#108) Known Inhabitants *House of Acorn **King Sonic (deceased) **Queen Sally (deceased) **Prince Manik (deceased) **Princess Sonia (deceased) **Maximillian Acorn (future version) (deceased) *Rotor (future version) (deceased) *Tails (future version) (deceased) *Antoine (future version) (deceased) *Bunnie (future version) (deceased) *Robo-Robotnik (relocated to Mobius Prime) Technology *Nicole Trivia *In response to a fan query regarding whether or not the futures and royal families presented were the same, writer Ian Flynn stated that: That's up for debate, honestly. There's room to take it in both directions. For the sake of simplicity, I'd consider it the same. This way we're only dealing with three futures (Eggman/Nicole's, MxYL, Silver's) rather than four. (1) Thus it is considered canon that this universe is the native zone of both Nicole and Dr. Eggman, and that the futures seen in StH #22, StH: #75, StH #119, and Sonic In Your Face are one in the same. *Due to the opinion of former head writer Ken Penders that the Robotnik of Future Mobius was the same entity as the original Robo-Robotnik, this Mobius was considered to be the same zone as the Mobius from which Cyborg Sonic hails. However, head writer Ian Flynn has retconned the subject in saying that the two Robotniks are different, and therefore their worlds are similarly separate. Category:Timelines Category:Dimensions